


Soles - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: Abaddon’s houseguest makes an unfortunate misstep.





	Soles - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

 

Abaddon expected her new house guest to pull their weight whilst living in the aforementioned Queen’s lair, and Her Majesty _was_ pleased that the kennel’s residents, from young to old, had taken a liking to their new walker.

Though the peril-packing pooches were momentarily sad to be served the walker for dinner one evening, they understood when their Mistress explained as they munched. You see, she expected to be lied to, and actually appreciated creative deception, would acknowledge and praise it multiple times throughout a given round of attitude-correction motivation - _torture_ , if you prefer more pedestrian parlance - because positive reinforcement’s important, too. But here, not only did the lie come without clever cover-up, not even the first _effort_ at subterfuge, it was way super stupid. And _that_ , well, Abaddon could not abide.

 

Herein lies the lesson: when you neglect to pick up hellhound shit from the lawn, be sure your sins will find you out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
